oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kairo
75,000 | status = Alive | birth = July 4th | height = 6'4" | dfbackcolor = C0C0C0 | dftextcolor = 000000 | dfname = Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Gashadokuro | dfename = Oni Oni no Mi, Moderu: Gashadokuro | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Kairo (回路, Circuit) is a Rōnin who defected the confines of his home, after the ordered execution of his mother and father. His journey after led the child on an adventurous yet dark road where he was eventually kidnapped by a cult. The high priest and others of the land referred to him as the Prophesied One and once he understood that he had no choice he assumed his prestige explicitly. The young boy's life changed drastically and no one would miss him. The adolescent had transcended from poverty and a life of thievery and had welcomed the life of lavish with open arms; the boy's world had completely changed. His new title had it's beneficial aspects yet there were various things that the boy disliked about new environment. He had no friends and spent most of his time alone unless an assistant came to give him what he wanted. He had attempted to escape numerous time yet they caught him. They always caught him. After years of "finding himself" and constant physical training , there was trouble amongst the island. Pirates had come to conquer and the priests refused and fought back. After being told to hide, young Kairo remained inside of the temple for hours until he no longer heard the sounds of battle. He left the temple and found that the priests, the closest things he knew as family, had been slaughtered. There was no one else around but he did find a familiar symbol. Though he acts as if others' plans are important to him, Kairo's agenda is the only thing that he undoubtedly cares about. Though he says his goals are left ultimately unknown to everyone but himself until he deems it the right time, he's in the midst of increasing his numbers for his own army. His primary objective is to get revenge on Wano Country for the damage they did to his life and family. He plans to do this by amassing enough power and influence throughout the world so that he may challenge Wano and it's leaders. Personality Kairo from others perspective can seem as a rather dull individual... Appearance Ever since he was a boy Kairo has wielded bright sky blue eyes. These eyes have been said to be able to pierce heaven itself just from a gaze. With himself not evening knowing why, he keeps his eyes at a slit. This along with his trademark grin mimic a delightful man that potentially couldn't hurt a fly. In front of these eyes, when younger he wore a set of glasses sometime for his own stylish pleasures. His hair compliments this perfectly at medium length with bangs that fall just above his eyes. He's always wished to have his hair to reach the middle of his back but he always cuts it before it can. His hair changes color during different seasons from a light silver to a snow white. Kairo is considered handsome because attracts the attention of most women (and even some men) who see him as endearing. In times of importance though, he normally has a very calm and indifferent expression on his face, at times almost appearing bored. He rarely displays surprise or shock and the only change in his appearance at times of strain is that he tilts his head to show that he is thinking rapidly. This ability of his to maintain a calm appearance under the greatest of stress means that he can be a very reassuring presence for his allies and by his appearance alone provide a morale boost to all around him. He walks with a natural grace and such is the aura of power that seems to surround him that he can attract everyone's attention by simply walking into a crowded room. His gait, his stance and even the set of his eyes make anyone realize that this is a man that they should take seriously, no matter the former demeanor of the room. Kairo has grown much taller and much more muscular over the years as his body developed due to age and battle. When he was younger he was very frail due to malnourishment while homeless before meeting the priests, giving him a skeleton-like frame. After being taken in by them and being well fed, he began to gain weight and his training kept him from becoming obese an turned that fat in muscle. He looks back on his time after leaving Wano and laughs at how he could be easily broken in two and now he's a man who's skin has yet to be penetrated by the strongest of weapons. Kairo is not a man that follows the flashy clothing trends. He's a simple man in terms of fashion and has stuck to his own way of clothing since he left the island of priests. He now wears a white hakama and the rest of his attire follows suit. His outfit consists of a white cloak, a black sash that loops around his shoulder, black tabi, and white zōri. All of his fabrics are custom-made to be damage resistant as he doesn't wish to destroy them in battle. For more extreme purposes it is fire resistant and water resistant. As a child, he wore only a pure white kimono that seemed to never get dirty, as when he spilled liquid on it, it would slide right off due to a concoction his mother once put on his clothes. Due to his laziness though, he usually just makes use of wearing a normal loose shirt when not completing serious activities. When wandering on to more important things such as a mission he wears a white hooded cloak but if dark clothes are needed he wears an inverted version of his clothing with a black cloak instead. The jacket's length stop exactly at his ankles. He thinks of it as unnecessary to dress up when its not needed. However when the occasion rises he could to dress to impress. Though he's never had to wear them his formal attire varies from custom, silk, and decorated robes to that of a normal suit. Background Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess Kairo's Devil Fruit abilities provide a perfect combination when used in conjunction with hand to hand combat. Though his knowledge of swordsmanship is great, this hand to hand combat provides a 'back-up' in the event that he is unarmed. With such an enhanced and powerful skeletal structure such as it, most incoming blows are simply ignored by him due to them being incapable of hurting him. Though he has yet to learn the limit of his defensive capabilities, he continues to evade attacks in case an opponent has any tricks up their sleeve. Shinobi, Pirates, and Marines alike have shattered weapons while in the hopes of destroying Kairo. His's physical prowess is described as a destructive force of sheer power. Many men have fell victim to the hands of Gashadokuro. His body has been said to be an "impenetrable fortress" in terms of battle, as most physical attacks fail to hurt him. This was witnessed when he invaded a fortress alone and slaughtered every man inside. He chooses to use his body for styles of combat for situations when outnumbered to boast. Defense is key in his combat as, despite him having skill in swordsmanship and hand to hand combat, when fighting a multitude of men all it takes is for one to hit him vitally to injure or kill him.This is why he chooses to only use his bone for special purposes or when no one else is around. Swordsmanship Like most of his physical abilities, Kairo was trained in the way of the sword while being imprisoned by the priests and became a very skilled young swordsman from it. While in the temple, he was given a sword when he was younger that he kept on his back. The priests taught him various moves yet he honed his swordplay into his own unorthodox style. When he became older he had to forge a new sword himself because the priests felt he could no longer use a "child’s" weapon. He came out of the temple's forge with a brand new sword that is just as normal as other weapons. His skills are quite dangerous because he is unknown to most yet his speed and precision in all of his attacks are deadly but putting a sword in his hands just make him even lethal. When being taught, he took a fondness into sharp swords, ones that could potentially cut through an opponent in one fatal slash. After leaving the priest's island during his period of just traveling, he managed to acquire a better sword, however it was a different design to it than he was used to so he had to get accustomed to it. It is rumored that his Katana rips a targets soul from them when it makes contact with them. The main advantage to his swordsmanship is that even though he wields swords that are very light, his sheer strength allows him to wield them with ease and put more than enough force to deal detrimental damage to his foes. This would negate one of the main drawbacks of being a user of lighter weapons. His combination of speed and strength are the key attributes that allow him to be able to complete such a feat. In battle, he mostly holds his sword with one hand, and usually only adding another hand if he needs to add more force to his attacks or if he clashed against an opponent to show them that he wasn't using full strength. Using his sheer speed only he's shown to be able to put his hand on is sheath and slashes dozens of time yet to the normal eye it looks as if he hadn't moved. Against some opponents, Kairo's style revolves around counter attacking by parrying (or dodging) and then going on the offensive. Marksmanship Devil Fruit Oni Oni no Mi, Moderu: Gashadokuro The Oni Oni no Mi, Moderu: Gashadokuro is a , the rarest of all of the Devil Fruits, that possesses the ability to summon a Gashadokuro and call on the abilities of it. No one alive knows of the fruit being digested by Kairo and due to everyone in Wano Country thinking that he died in a fire with the rest of his family, the fact that Kairo is a walking ghost coincides with his Devil Fruit. Formally feared throughout the lands of the Wano Country as a monster that appeared on some nights - though most thought of it as a rumor - Kairo in his transformed state went on a killing spree in a stealthy manner. Usually the inhabitants of several areas awoke to find their loved ones beheaded or with all of their limbs severed. The fruit grants Kairo various physical enhancements (like most Zoan) as his body's durability as well as bone durability is increased to further measures than the most elite of men alive. The Gashadokuro 's durability is near unmatched as it is rumored to have unbreakable bones. Kairo, debuting his powers, against marines during a battle on the sea, he was able to within a cannonball to the chest, only being pushed back a few feet. He was only able to do this due to a thin layer - yet still durable - of extra protection under his skin. This layer makes him virtually immune to the strongest of physical attacks. Bullets, swords and other weapons leave him unscathed, something that others only wish to have in their arsenal. The strongest levels of the mighty Busoshoku Haki have proven to be insufficient enough against his bones' defensive properties, before he even ups the durability with his own Armament Haki. His stealth is on an entire other level than most people, Marines and Pirates alike, even shinobi. When walking, Kairo makes no sound unless he absolutely wants to. The most advanced of technology (Sonar, Radar, etc.) are incapable of tracking such a furtive individual. Sight based tracking is rendered useless when directed at him in plain sight as if he were a figure of imagination. When he deems it needed against natural eyesight, the Devil Fruit allows him turn himself invisible on a timed basis of five seconds. Doing so combined with his speed allows him to seemingly teleport from one spot to another, as if his speed were not enough to overwhelm most opponents. A feat that gives a vast advantage over most people, men and women alike, not even the great Kenbunshoku Haki can sense the presence of the Rōnin. The Devil Fruit masks his aura as a whole and even if one wanted to track his life force they'd be unable to due to his spiritual energy, which was absorbed by him after eating the fruit, masking it. If one were to burn his skin off, he'd be left with a functioning skeleton. Regeneration is an option when an opponent manages to damage him. By absorbing other bones whether it be from other people or from bones that he's created for battle that could be lying around a battlefield, he is able to absorb them to regenerate his own bones. In combination with his already very durable body, this makes him a hard to kill target. The regeneration plays an important role in his abilities because it allows him to heal after spawning a bone object from his body. Physical contact with the bone itself is unneeded when using humans for his healing, all it takes is a mere tap or gentle rub across the surface of his target's skin to begin. As he is replenished, his target's bone would begin to crumble away. While those are just the physical abilities of the fruit, the more devastating approach is the Gashadokuro himself. Using a black energy, which is used for other things as well, the skeletal creature is formed behind Kairo, easily dwarfing him in terms of size. Standing tall and only formed down to the waist, soon after being summoned the same purple energy forms around it as a sort of cloak. The cloak is nothing more than energy, yet on the body it takes the appearance of fire. The spawn is unable to use its bones to form weapons though it is able to use the aura of energy on it's body to form weapons such as swords to perform large scale attacks. He's managed to hone his skill enough to create kunai to be exact copies of the ones that he carries physically, albeit much larger. Creating weapons from his bones is the better approach when in battle. Instead of him having to carry around weapons to protect himself, Kairo can create them or in own words, "Be the weapon." His favorite weapon to create, by far, would be the javelin. Using his bone to swiftly create the javelin, he mostly has them slide down from his jacket's sleeve in the same manner as his Kunai. Making them lightweight during the time of them being thrown is for his own advantage but at the last moment before impact he manipulates the bone that the javelin is made out of it increase the weight on it, allowing for great attack power. Though they are light, he always throw them at his full power due to this. The detail that goes into his weapons are very thorough as each weapon (whether it be blade, kunai, javelin etc.) is sharpened to the finest of points, which is only possible through the use of his eye for artistic value. However, his bone's overwhelming power and unmatched strength make using it for medical reasoning. When exerting his rage, the surrounding enemies and environment is in the wake of a coming disaster. The toughest of trees could be penetrated by a fast moving bone projectile violently, bones form below his feet as well in his vicinity as the earth around him succumbs to his power, watching as old bone from underneath the soil rise up from the power of Gashadokuro searching. Organisms around him - people, insects, animals, the smallest of bacteria - can undergo a state of shock as they witness just how pitiful they are. When he has lock onto a target or group, Families and friends can be gone without any hope of ever coming back. Kairo's control over bones and their creation is great but it is his ability to destroy them that he defines as his ultimate technique. He can cause bones to disintegrate on contact with the area of choice. He can use this as a ranged attack by using his bone projectiles as a medium. When hit with the object (usually a shard or another weapon) it emits a single intangible throughout the body to identify each and every bone within the target's body. After the doing so the projectile send a second pulse to dismantle the bones that were found. One of his more "strategic" usages is that he can ground his bone into a fine white dust he calls ... (..., ...). When released into the air enemies and foes alike should escape the area as swiftly as possible. When inhaled by someone it can be used for suffocation, of course, but the real beauty lies within two other applications. He can manifest the inhaled dust into a solid such as a several kunai and literally pierce the said person from the inside out. The second application is that he can cause the dust to attach to the bones of the enemy and then control them physcially as they lose control over their limbs. More to come... Techniques Aokigahara (青木ヶ原), also known as the Sea of Trees (樹海 Jukai): An environment decimating attack that Kairo has mastered to its highest calber of usage. By slamming his hand onto the group he releases dozens if not hundreds of small bone in the shape of seeds. These seeds travel underneath the surface and then erupt from underground, displaying a white forest of bone. Each tree is sculpted to peak perfection. Kairo deems this technique as a game changer during battle as it literally changes the battlefield to his liking. More to come... Tsukumogami (付喪神, lit. meaning Spirit of Tools): Coming soon... Haki Mind's Eye of the Wano Referred to as Mind's Eye of the Wano by Kairo, otherwise known to the rest of the world as Kenbunshoku Haki is the ability to sense others by tracking their spiritual energy. This is a skill within everyone however there are many who have not awakened it. Upon eating his Devil Fruit, Kairo's spiritual energy was masked. This does not fully prevent him from being tracked by users of the Color of Observation Haki but however makes it rather difficult to track him. To those attempting to sense his presence, it'd be very faint. Predicting his next combat move would be, of course, much more difficult. Will of the Yamakaji Tools Endan (煙弾, lit. meaning "Smoke Bomb"): Kairo's smoke bombs are simple smoke bombs but each of them has ash from his bones within them.